Twisting the Imprint
by Night-Day Dreamer
Summary: Calypso Cullen, twin sister of Renesmee, has been running from the imprint of a certain wolf all her life. Will this wolf be able to teach her that the imprint isn't so bad? Will she be able to learn to love & accept the imprint or will she be scared off?
1. Preface

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Sooo I kind of found this like 60+ page story sitting on my computer... I barely remember writing it... ANYWAYS, hopefully this one will be updated ONCE A DAY or once a week :) I just need to edit chapters... Well, hope you enjoy.

* * *

><p>Renesmee: She has auburn colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is five feet eight inches tall. She is skinny and has round, cute features. Shimmersglows in the sun but that won't keep her in on a sunny day. Is the elder by 10 minutes. Gift – to penetrate any shield and put images into a person's head by touch and is forever frozen in the body of a 17-year-old.

Calypso: She has chocolate brown hair and green eyes. She is five feet eight inches tall. She is skinny with some curves and has sharp, defined features. Shimmers/glows in the sun but that won't keep her in on a sunny day. Is forever frozen in the body of a 17-year-old. Gift – has the ability to attain other gifts.

* * *

><p><span>Preface<span>

I can remember back to the day my twin sister, Renesmee, and I were born. It was clear, crystal clear. My Aunt Rosalie was holding the two of us and babying us for we were both newborns, very intelligent newborns at that. A big man walked down the stairs, anger was rolling off of him, the only thought in his mind was to kill us for he believed we had killed my mother Bella. That was not true, mother was on her way to becoming a vampire. She would be perfect as Alice would say.

The scary man stomped towards us and then Nessie turned to look at him face on. I watched as their eyes met and the world seemed to stop spinning for them. I read the scary man's thoughts as they stared at each other. He stared at her as if he were a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. It was almost as if his whole world revolved around her now. The only word running through his head was _Renesmee._

I quickly learned what had happened that day between the scary man and my sister. The man's name was Jacob and he had imprinted on my twin sister. In other words, he had found his soul mate for eternity and she had found hers.

In a way I envied them but once I thought about it some more, I didn't. I wouldn't _want_ to know who I would be with for eternity at such a young age. I wouldn't _want_ my whole life decided for me before I could even speak or before I learned to love. Nor would I want the thought of someone being forced to love me lurking in the back of my subconscious.

It was strange, this Quileute magic. It is what I have been running from for the past seventeen years. I have been trying to avoid the power of the imprint.

* * *

><p><strong>Night-Day Dreamer:<strong> BA BAM! Preface! Haha maybe I will also upload the prologue tonight? HA... Well maybe... Anyways I hope I've caught some people with this story!


	2. Chapter 1: News

**Night-Day Dreamer:** Here is Chapter One! After much editing... Revising... Rewriting... Anyways I hope you enjoy it and give me feedback!

* * *

><p>Renesmee: She has auburn colored hair and chocolate brown eyes. She is five feet eight inches tall. She is skinny and has round, cute features. Shimmersglows in the sun but that won't keep her in on a sunny day. Is the elder by 10 minutes. Gift – to penetrate any shield and put images into a person's head by touch.

Calypso: She has chocolate brown hair and green eyes. She is five feet eight inches tall. She is skinny with some curves and has sharp, defined features. Shimmers/glows in the sun but that won't keep her in on a sunny day. Is forever frozen in the body of a 17-year-old. Gift – has the ability to attain other gifts.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT BY NOW ALL OF YOU SHOULD KNOW THIS!

Chapter One

My name is Calypso Cullen; I was named so by my mother who refuses to call me Cali as everyone else does. She also refuses to call Renesmee by her nickname which so happens to be the name of the loch ness monster, Nessie.

We were still living in Forks, Washington even though my family members' ages supposedly ranged from thirty-eight years old to forty-seven years old when they all looked somewhere between seventeen and twenty. What was even stranger was that my parents looked the same exact age as me, now that is creepy.

We mostly kept to ourselves and didn't go out much because the kids who my parents and aunts and uncles went to school with clearly remembered them and still lived in Forks.

Nessie and I were home schooled even thought we really didn't need it. Whenever Nessie wasn't home she was over at La Push hanging out with Jacob or he was over here. I stayed away from La Push and the reservation. Now, I'm not sure if those places are actually the same places... Anyways I stuck to the Cullen house and the Cullen woods. I would occasionally wander into town but I would always be running into people who said I looked a lot like my mother Bella and they would ask how she was doing. Being who we are, I couldn't tell them so I would just smile and nod and then make a fast get away.

Nessie and Jacob were nearly always together, it was sickening to watch them. He would stare at her with such love and adoration that it was overwhelming. He used every excuse he could to touch her and hold her. He did everything she wanted or needed whether she asked or not. It was cute and all but once you catch them making out in the living room and you see them_ 24/7,_ it gets annoying.

"... So I was wondering if you wanted to go." Seth said, bringing me back to reality. "It'll be really fun."

"Uh-huh..." I said not really listening to him while he stared at me anxiously.

Seth looked dejected, he knew that I was trying to ignore the imprint, yet, he still tried. He came over every day since I wouldn't come down to the reservation and tried to make a conversation. He would do everything he could to please me and help me but I just looked over his efforts. I felt bad, really, but, I just couldn't. I know he could be a friend or brother to me but I just preferred if he stayed as a neutral person to me. I really didn't want to form any sort of relationship with him for fear it would become something more.

"Will you come?" he asked me once again – _go where again?_ – still staring at me anxiously.

"Huh?" I asked finally looking up from my book. "I'm sorry, I wasn't really paying attention."

I looked down at the floor when I saw Seth's hurt look but he quickly recovered and said, "There's a bonfire tonight down at La Push, will you come?"

"I really want to finish this book, so I don't think I can, maybe another time." I said, smiling innocently. I always told him I would another time or when I wasn't busy but times like those never came. I repeatedly managed to make sure I kept myself so incredibly occupied that I couldn't go anywhere with him.

"You can bring the book with you and read at the beach." Seth said, trying to find any way to get me to come. "It'll be nice; the weather is great for being outside tonight."

Darn, he trapped me. "I won't be able to read in the dark." I said dully, knowing very well with my superhuman sight I could.

Seth knew this too and he knew he caught me like a deer caught in headlights. He smiled knowing that he had finally won against me, "You have amazing eyesight and there will be the bonfire you can read by."

I glared at the book I was supposedly reading. Fine, if he wouldn't take my excuses then I would just have to be blunt with him. "I don't want to go."

Seth looked crushed. Well, he brought it upon himself. "Oh please, it'll be fun!" he pleaded while pouting.

"Oh just go with him honey and put him out of his misery." Edward called from the other room.

I let down my mind shield for just a second to let father hear the string of nasty thoughts running through my brain. I could hear him chuckle from the other room and I put my shield back up. Now I had to go since my father gave his consent. My parents were never opposed to Seth's imprint on me but they weren't ecstatic about it either. I could read their minds, mother's shield didn't work against me, they were happy that it was Seth because they believed he was a good kid, which he was, and approved of him. They didn't however approve of Jacob and Renesmee but they put up with it. I could tell Edward was still touchy and overprotective, more so with Nessie, and did not agree to that imprint. Bella was more understandable even though Jacob had previously loved her.

"Stay out as late as you like." Edward said interrupting my venomous thoughts directed towards him. "I trust you to bring her home in one piece, Seth."

"Don't worry Edward, she'll be safe." Seth said practically bouncing where he stood.

Happiness and excitement rolled off of him in waves. He was so ecstatic that I was finally going somewhere with him. I rolled my eyes and followed him out the door to where he parked whilst dragging my feet.

I slid into the passenger seat and I had to admit, he had a nice car. But then again, the Clearwaters were very well off and so were we and the rest of the wolf-people.

The whole ride there Seth excitedly talked about how great the bonfire was, all the good food, amazing stories, activities to do, everything. I just glared daggers out the window while trying to tune out his overly excited and giddy voice.

When we arrived there I could see the bonfire raging on the beach and everyone roasting hotdogs and everything roast-able over it. I could see that all the wolves had their arms wrapped around the imprints. I noticed that a lot of them haven't changed, I guess the girls chose immortality.

I sighed, I did enjoy talking to Emily, Kim, Claire and Rachel when I got tricked into coming to these events by Nessie. It's not like I didn't like them, I did, but it just made it harder to ignore the imprint the more I got involved.

Seth literally dragged me out of the car and sat me down on one of the blankets around the bonfire. I looked around for my book and then slapped myself in the head when I realized I had left it at home.

"What's wrong?" he asked me worriedly.

"I left my book at home." I said disappointed, which I was. I was really enjoying that book too.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said but I could tell he was actually glad. Seth was always forgetting that I could read his emotions. "What book were you reading?"

"I was on the seventh Harry Potter book, the series is amazing. I just love the characters and plot, J. K. Rowling is an extremely talented and amazing writer." I said dreamily, wishing the Harry Potter world was real instead of this messed up vampire and werewolf world.

"Hey Bookworm! You actually made it down to the rez!" Quil grinned and scooped me up in a huge hug.

"Seth, how did you get little miss hidden down here?" Jared said grinning at me while I in turn stuck my tongue out at him.

They all laughed as I grumbled something unintelligible and stalked off to where the wolf girls were sitting. The girls welcomed me quickly and I smiled uneasily. I could feel many pairs of eyes on us. The wolves had an uncanny habit to stare at their imprint.

"How did Seth get you down here?" Claire asked teasingly.

"He tricked me and my dad and mom intervened as well," I pouted. "I was reading a good book too."

"I don't see why you want to avoid it, Cali. It's wonderful!" Kim said dreamily. Of course it is amazing for her, she liked Jared before he imprinted on her.

"I'm just seventeen!" I wailed quietly.

"Only forever," Rachel said, "we all picked to stay frozen in time."

"That's reminds me, how do wolves grant immortality?" I asked suddenly curious.

"They can only give it to the one they imprint upon. Once their imprinted reaches seventeen they will ask. You can be turned immortal at any time you choose but once you choose it you can not turn back." Emily told me.

"That is why the wolf is so protective over their imprint. If their imprint dies they too will probably want to die. Plus we are only defenseless, measly humans, what are we to do if an evil vampire attacks us?" Claire said grinning at me.

"Want me to chase you around?" I said grinning back at her and then frowned, "They're so protective it's sort of annoying."

"Well you can fend for yourself." Rachel said and then looked troubled.

"I know, I know." I said reading her mind. Rachel was thinking of how much I was hurting Seth by not going with the imprint and "going out of my way" to avoid him.

"Stop doing your mind reading thing, it's annoying." Rachel grumbled at me.

"That would be the same as telling you to stop hearing." I shot back as a bunch of the boys came over to us bearing plates of food for us girls. Yeah. I liked all of the girls and we got along pretty well. Except for me and Rachel. Then again, she didn't get along with any of the girls that well.

We continued chatting and eating as the boys roasted hotdogs over the fire. I was watching the others eat when Seth came over and plopped down onto the blanket right next to me. He handed me a plate and on it was a huge helping of only Asian salad. How did he know I liked that?

"Thanks," I said and smiled slightly as I started eating it. The Elders watched me curiously. They weren't used to vampires eating food but then again, I wasn't completely vampire.

"Your welcome," Seth replied happily while munching on his hotdog. I swear, if he had a tail, it would be wagging. In a way Seth reminded me of a happy puppy who was always overexcited for everything but was also easily hurt. He also didn't like to be forgotten about either. Wait, never mind, screw that, he _did_ have a tail and he technically was a puppy since he was one of the younger ones in the pack. Stupid simile actually being true...

After I finished eating and the wolves finished devouring hotdogs we just talked. I couldn't believe how much they ate. I swear they had like fifteen hotdogs each yet their perfectly toned six-packs were still flat and muscled.

Every now and then Seth's hand would twitch as if he wanted to touch me. Suddenly everyone got really quiet and Billy started a Quileute legend. It was like magic, it felt like there was magic in the air. I could see pictures in the fire describing the story.

As I gazed into the fire I let the story and the hypnotizing voice take over me. I felt my head droop and fell into an odd unconsciousness. I could still hear the magical words and sense my surroundings but I couldn't open my eyes.

I felt myself fall over and land onto something soft and warm. The warm being wrapped one arm around my waist and absently stroked my hair with the other hand. Somewhere, deep in the back of my mind, I knew it was Seth and that I should pull away before... before... before I... What was it that I was afraid of? Why couldn't I accept the imprinting?

The story, it was a story of imprinting. I wasn't sure what it was about exactly but I could feel myself being bound tighter and tighter to Seth. I could feel the imprint becoming stronger between Seth and I. It was becoming stronger between every imprinted couple. Did Billy know what he was doing?

No. Why, why was the bond becoming stronger? I couldn't become close to Seth like that. I needed to keep him at a distance. I needed to. I couldn't even remember the reason why I didn't want the bond. The excuse I told everyone was that I didn't want my life decided for me at such a young age. That was crap, I've seen how Emily and Sam act. I've seen Jacob around Nessie. I yearned for that type of love. But, I kept myself from it. Why?

Why couldn't I just accept Seth? As someone told me, we could just be friends. He could be my best friend and it didn't have to blossom any more than that. We could stay friends and I wouldn't hurt him as much. I wouldn't have to fall.

I remember now. I wouldn't let myself allow the imprint because I didn't want to get hurt. I didn't want to fall... I didn't want... want... to fall... to fall...

Right then the magic ended and I was free. I slowly sat up feeling disgruntled and confused. Seth immediately but reluctantly pulled his arms and hands away from me when he noticed I was awake. I felt a pair of eyes on me, on us. It was Billy, he was staring hard at us. I read his mind. He told that story on purpose and aimed it directly at me. It was to strengthen my bond with Seth. He was messing with my emotions. I could already feel myself, my being, my soul, tied to Seth's so intricately that I had no choice now.

I stared accusingly back at him. _It's for your own good,_ Billy thought in his head clearly knowing I was reading his mind.

I _will_ continue fighting. I could. I knew I could. And I would. I will not let some weird wolfy magic determine my fate! I am my own being with free will. I will _not _fall into the clutches of fate! NO, I will do what I want. As I thought those words determination shone in my eyes and Billy shook his head disapprovingly at me. What does he know? Who was he to tell me what to do?

I looked over to Seth who was fidgeting anxiously. He was sitting on his hands and biting his lips. I knew that once I made up my mind and knew what I wanted him to be he would automatically become it, without me even telling him or asking.

I glared at Seth. I know that imprinting is involuntary (it's fucking annoying – excuse my language) but I still blame Seth and me. If I never met him my life wouldn't already be predetermined. I mean, he was a nice kid but I want to be able to pick and choose who I want to date. And I wanted a man, not a kid.

I noticed that Seth would stare at me a lot. He would just stare at me like I was the sun and he a plant. It wasn't just mindless staring in my direction; it was him staring at me. He would scrutinize my every move and emotion; he would stare at my being, my soul, trying to memorize every part, look and habit of mine for when he wasn't around me.

Some would call it absolute loving dedication while others would call it down right creepy. I was between the two. It was strange and nerve racking to have someone constantly watching you but in an odd way it was pleasant and made me feel warm. Stupid Quileute magic messing with my emotions... It was mostly creepy though.

My phone rings catching me by surprise. How can something catch me for surprise when I can see into the future? I am not always looking into the future, only if something I am keeping watch on or looking for will I receive a vision.

I answer my phone, its Carlisle telling me we are having a family meeting. He told me that Nessie could stay at La Push until it was over and that I could tell her after. He said it was best if I told her. I wonder why.

I told Nessie that I was going to the family meeting and would be back when it was over. She was really happy she didn't have to go and got to stay with Jacob. Seth was a little upset that I had to go but I promised him I would be back.

I took off running for the woods and ran as quick as I could home.

When I arrived home everyone was already in the dining room. I took my seat next to mom and waited for Carlisle to speak.

"We have noticed people are starting to get suspicious. We have seen people stop by the house and peer in." Carlisle said, "We have stayed in this town for nearly twenty years now. We have been here far too long and have let people get too suspicious."

"I have seen their minds when we walk through town or they come investigate. They are all wondering why we do not come out of our house and we don't go anywhere. We never go to any social events and we have lost contact with the outside world." Dad said.

"We have decided it is time to move. We tried to stay here as long as we could for the sake of Cali and Nessie and because this place is our real home. We are moving tomorrow morning." Carlisle said.

Moving, we are moving. I am surprised but I should've expected this. We have been in Forks much longer than any other place. Before Nessie and I were born, before mom was turned, my family would move every five years or once someone started getting suspicious. Now the whole town was suspicious and we have been here for _twenty_ years.

I felt so bad for Seth. Sure, I'm supposed to hate him, which I do for imprinting on me but he IS a nice kid and no one that nice deserves to be in pain. I wish I could just find a way to completely undo the imprint or just make it vanish. Poof! But it was there and always would be. He will be incredibly hurt when we leave or when he finds out. Me? Surprisingly I didn't feel any pain. Maybe this imprint was fluked and he really didn't imprint on me. Hmm, that would just be easier for the both of us but sadly everyone is convinced that he did but _I know_ that they are all a little doubtful since I am able to resist it.

"Wait, we're moving tomorrow?" I asked, "Why didn't you give us any warning?"

"It was more for Nessie because it would be easier for her if we just left as soon as possible." Carlisle said, "I don't want to move, no more than the rest of you do, but we must or the Volturi will step in and it is the law."

"You are making me tell her." I stated. "She's going to have a mental and emotional and physical break down when she hears."

"Yes, please tell her. You are the closest to her out of all of us." Esme told me. "You two have all of our permission to stay the night at La Push, we will pick you up in the morning."

I was in a state of shock. I nodded my head and ran as fast as I possibly could back to La Push where the bonfire was still going. When I neared the edge of the woods I slowed down to a walking pace. We were moving, we were moving away from our birthplace. This place was my home and no other place will be. All my friends were here. Wait a minute, what friends? Oh right, the Quileute girls... Riight... Can't forget about the lovey-dovey Quileute girls and their wolfy soul mates. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Cali!" Seth called, "You're back!"

"Yeah, I'm back," I deadpanned. My eyes quickly flickered to Nessie and Jake who were holding hands and staring lovingly at each other. I really didn't want to be the one to break the bad news to my twin. "Do you mind if we stay the night here? Our family has... a discussion... they need to take care of and said they would pick us up tomorrow morning."

"Sure, that's fine!" Seth said happily, "We'll do a huge camp out on the beach. It's supposed to stay really nice tonight."

... Fun... I glared at Seth and scoffed. Okay, I am only doing this for my sister. Nessie needs the extra night to be with Jacob and to say goodbye and stuff. Me? I can't exactly leave Nessie here... Edward and Bella would kill me plus I love my sister and I need to be there for her when Jake won't be around.

"Sounds fun," Nessie said staring at me with wonder.

I walked over to her and she automatically took my hand. I told her that we were moving tomorrow morning and that our family had already decided it.

She was shocked, she went into complete shock. Her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open as all the blood rushed from her face. "W-What?" She sputtered out finally.

I looked around; the boys had gone off to find camping gear and the girls had gone off to get the appropriate stuff for a girls' night. "I know, how are we going to tell them? More importantly, how are you going to tell Jacob? He'll be torn up more so than Seth because you two are a lot closer, not that Seth and I are close at all."

"I don't know," she whispered. "Will we ever come back?"

"I don't know..." I said, "Is there any gift that could help us stay for your sake?"

"What about the gift you have that gives you the ability to change your appearance and others'?" Nessie asked me looking hopeful, "What about you? Aren't you upset?"

I sadly shook my head, feeling horrible for destroying her hope. "No, that only changes your appearance, not your age. I'm not upset at all. I was surprised, yes but not upset for the reason you are talking about."

We both looked thoughtful for a moment then her eyes widened. "If you could find a vampire that has the gift of appearing a different age we could stay! Whenever we went out you could make us look the age we should!" Nessie said clapping her hands.

I smiled slightly at her enthusiasm, "Yes that may work." I searched the future for the possibility of finding such a vampire that possesses that gift.

"What do you see? What do you see?" Nessie asked practically buzzing and jumping with excitement.

"There is such a vampire! I will search them out but I must ask permission of mom and dad first. I can see that it will be a hard journey because this vampire also has the gift of staying hidden... It will be long too... I am not sure how long yet." I said and Nessie hugged me.

"How will we tell them?" She asked looking worried again.

"We won't tell them of our discovery in case I should not find this peculiar vampire. We will only tell them we are moving to Huntington Beach, California." I told her, "It doesn't make sense, we aren't moving there but they won't tell me where we are actually moving. Of course I know but I read their minds and they don't want _anyone_ knowing where we are actually going."

"Jacob and Seth will know we can't live there, or at least the rest of our family can't. There aren't any forests and its sunny there all the time." Nessie said.

"Well technically speaking we don't actually _know_ where we are moving so if they ask we'll just tell them that." I said, "I will tell them, it'll be easier for me than you."

"Where are we actually moving?"

"Some small town called Browns Mills, New jersey. It's a small town but not as small as Forks and of course it rains there all the time," I sighed. "I will admit, I will miss La Push because it's always sunny here even though the rest of Forks isn't..."

"Me too..." Nessie sniffled, "I'll miss the girls, the wolves but mostly Jake. How will I be able to live without him?"

I stared at her. I was living and breathing perfectly fine without Seth. I know they were madly in love but still... It was sickening and kind of pathetic that these girls counted on leaned on these boys to survive and just go through every day life.

"Hey! We got the camping gear!" Seth said as he came running over. It seemed that the people camping were Embry, Quil, Paul, Jared, Claire, Rachel, Kim and surprisingly Leah. Oh, she was only coming because she didn't trust me with her brother. I rolled my eyes at her. She growled at me clearly knowing I was reading her thoughts.

Nessie and I turned to face them, holding hands. I took a deep breath and said, "We have some news but first you must promise this news won't ruin your guys night. I want this to be the best and most fun night possible for Nessie."

Jacob looked around and everyone nodded. "Sure, what is it?" He looked a little worried because of the sadness in Nessie's eyes and the seriousness in mine. I hardly ever showed emotion around the wolves except for annoyance and anger...

"Our family has decided it is time for us to move. We are moving tomorrow. The whole town is getting suspicious about us." I said slowly staring at no one and nothing.

They all looked astonished and surprised. I could hear the thoughts running through their heads.

_Maybe Seth can move on if she's gone. Sure she's his imprint but all she's doing is hurting him. He needs to find a real girl who can take care of him..._ Rachel thought. I silently agreed with her. Seth needed someone that could love him unlike me.

_... I CAN NOT BELIEVE SHE IS LEAVING MY BROTHER! THAT LITTLE STUPID FU..._ I winced over Leah's words and drowned her out before I could hear any profanities that were uhm... A little bit much.

_... we were just getting to become best friends too..._ Claire thought pretty depressed.

_... poor Seth and Jacob, this will be so hard on them with the imprint and all..._ Kim sighed.

Curiously I focused my mind onto Jacob and Seth. All I heard was a jumble of words and thoughts and emotions flashing through their minds so quickly I got dizzy. I immediately yanked out of their thoughts and put a hand to my head. "Can we please settle our thoughts?" I asked quietly.

Everyone's thoughts quickly turned into worry for me and that just made it even worse. I hated it when people's thoughts were directed at me, especially when it was a big group of people. Seth finally snapped out of his mess of a mind and looked at me. His stare was full of agony, remorse, worry and sadness. I quickly averted my eyes, his stare was too much.

"Come, let's set up and have the best night together." Nessie said gently tugging Jacob's hand.

We set our sleeping bags in a huge circle around a brightly lit lantern. Seth put his sleeping bag right next to mine. It was very close to mine and Jacob did the same thing with Nessie. I couldn't blame them for wanting to be as close as possible to us but still, was it necessary to be that close?

"Where?" Seth asked as we all lay down on our sleeping bags facing the inside of the circle.

"Huntington Beach, California," I replied emotionless while putting on my poker face.

"You can't live there though." Seth said frowning, "Where are you really moving?"

I stared at him blankly and said, "I don't know, they only told me we were moving there. They were controlling their thoughts very well around me and the future is hazy."

Claire got up and came over and sat down on my bed with a bag. She took my hands in hers and took out a bottle of nail polish. It was called Baby's Breath Pink. It was a light pink but would look very pretty on me but wouldn't stand out too much against my creamy skin.

I allowed her to paint my nails and toenails. Claire loved giving people manicures and pedicures, it was her own way of settling herself and finding comfort.

When she was done I thanked her and admired my nails, the color looked really pretty on me. It would take awhile to dry so I had to be careful. My body temperature changed depending who I was hanging out with. If I was with vampires it would be the normal temperature of a vampire. If I was with wolves my temperature was one-hundred degrees. If I was with humans it was the normal temperature for humans. I think it is a half-breed thing.

Seth watched Claire paint my nails. He was staring more than usual. It was probably because I was leaving and he was trying to memorize as much as me as he could before I left. My neck started prickling. "Can you please stop staring at me? It is quite annoying." I said lowly between gritted teeth so Claire or the other mortals couldn't hear.

Seth frowned sadly before turning away but I knew he would glance at me... Every minute... Thirty seconds... Ten seconds... Oh my god.

_... stupid, rotten, no good, half-vamp who is about to steal my brother's life and happiness from him... _Leah's voice kept coming into my head, her thoughts were bothering me so I switched the mind reading gift off.

Every time I looked at her she was glaring at me. I glared right back at her and she just growled at me. Every now and then she would glare at the lantern unhappily, I guessed it was because Seth had caught her but she kept giving me the stink eye.

After awhile the talking died down and everyone crawled into their sleeping bags. Jacob and Renesmee were hugging each other in their sleep as was all the other wolves and their imprints. I laid back with my hands behind my head and stared at the stars.

The next morning when I woke up I knew that my family was already waiting at the treaty line for Nessie and I. They were giving us, more of Nessie, time to say goodbye to all our friends.

Nessie had already said goodbye to the girls and wolves and she was currently saying a very teary and sad goodbye to Jacob. It hurt your heart just looking at them. Jacob was wiping away her tears telling her not to cry and that they would see each other some day and they would keep in touch through calls, texts, emails, instant messaging, snail mail and every possible way of connecting with a person over long distance.

I hugged goodbye to all the wolf-girls and the boys. As I hugged Embry he asked about his future. I searched through it for him and smiled at him and said, "Try not to scare the poor girl too much."

He looked at me with a confused look on his face and I just smiled at him and said mysteriously, "The future is always changing and mysterious."

"You got that right." He muttered which caused me to laugh even more.

Seth stood awkwardly behind me. I could tell he wanted to hug me but he kept himself in check. Good boy... I turned around. "Uhm, bye I guess." Seth looked like he was about to cry. I sighed, "Don't worry, you'll meet some nice girl who will be able to love you."

Ehhh, that didn't cheer him up at all... He just frowned even more and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off by saying, "Goodbye everyone." I ran across the treaty to hugged my family before he could say anything. I knew he was going to say that he could never even if I would never accept him but I didn't want to hear it. He could, and he would. I would make him.

When we jumped in the car Alice screeched, "What are you wearing?"

She shoved clothes in my and Nessie's face. Typical Alice. We could always count on her for some normality in our lives. Well, if you could count her as being normal that is. I put on a white miniskirt and a chic light pink, sophisticated shirt with a black peacoat over it. I slid on the low silver wedges and leaned back against the car seat feeling free. I was finally going to have a life where I could go out and meet people without gossip about our holed in family and without the concept of an imprint hanging over my head.

Nessie had on black shorts and a yellow, empire waist tube top with black belt right under her bust. She had on black and yellow heels. She was staring out the window with her hands on it with tears streaking down her cheeks. It looked like the sad part of a typical romance movie.

I realized that while saying good bye to Seth I never mentioned that I would miss him. I didn't feel anything for him. It seems Billy's weird fire magic didn't work. I actually wasn't too sad about moving. Sure, I would miss my home and that I was sad about but I wasn't sad about leaving Seth. Strange, eh not really I guess.

Edward, Bella and Alice slipped into the car and we were off. We drove on and on, away from Forks, away from La Push and away from all our friends. Nessie had her heads resting on my shoulder remembering all of her time she spent at the reservation with the wolves and girls. We would be back, some day. I made a promise that I would find this vampire for the sake of Renesmee.

* * *

><p><strong>Night-Day Dreamer:<strong> Was it short or long? Hmm... I would love feedback... Please review! They are my inspiration to write more and update more frequently! In a way they are like my pay... If you get what I mean... Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
